Glee Hunger Games
by glk18
Summary: Wat would happen if Katniss was killed in the rebellion. So the hunger games continued and this is the the fourth quarter quell. The story fallows most of the people, exept the ones who die early. Please give it a chance. Finnchel, Britanna, tid bit of Klaine, Puinn and Rachaine friendship. Other couples posibly idk yet. Character death.
1. Prologue

A/N- This is my first story so be kind. but I do want critisism. Also I hope there are no grammer errors, I used an online thing to check and i fixed i think all of it.

Prologue

President Snow stood in front of the people of the Capitol. They cheered wildly as the president stared at them. It was now the hundredth year of the hunger games, the quarter quell. In the last quarter quell the president was made a fool of.

The stupid girl that called herself the mocking jay, Katniss Everdeen, tried to lead a rebellion against him and his country. But he squashed the rebellion like a bug under his shoe. He used the one rebels' plans and bombed the surface of district thirteen and when people came to help the people who he bombed on the surface, he bombed them to.

Katniss was one of the help, once she died the rebellion did. Then everything went back to normal.

The president opened the box and picked up the card. He silenced his citizens and read "To remind the rebels that it is not only there childrens' fault they fought the Capitol, for the Quarter Quell, only people between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two shall participate in the Hunger Games. Also so the rebels remember that they are never safe, more than one gender could be called."

The capitols people were whispering in hushed tones and looking around.

All across Panem families started to weep for themselves and for their family members.

A/N- Ik this is short but the chapters will be longer I promise


	2. Chapter 1 Blaine Anderson, District 9

A/N Lol so i've had to upload this like a bunch of times. I want to add an A/N to each chapter and I thought I could like add stuff to my chapter on FF, and you probably can but I just don't know. They let me in the prologue, but it's fine I'll just do it in the document. Thanks to all of you that read the last chapter and put my story on there alert thing. I like yelled out loud every time I found out someone did and my parents looked at me like "What the hell?"

Im ramabaling so here is Chapter one ...

Chapter 1- Blaine Anderson, district 9

I wore my best outfit for today. Since my mom works in a clothing store so we get cloths sometimes, so I have on black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. I had the cuffs rolled up to my elbows.

There were gray clouds in the sky, making everything seem gray and lifeless. Even the brick road that led to the town square made me depressed. Next to me walked my best friend, and the only person who knew one of my biggest secrets. Rachel Berry wore a red dress that ended at just below her knees.

The secret that was actually life threatening. You see being gay is illegal in Panem, well exept in the capitol where I'm pretty sure half of the male population likes males. So when me and Rachel became friends when we were thirteen I told her my big secret. The secret made us closer as friends.

Rachel was so disappointed when they announced what would happen in this Quell, due to the fact that she turned nineteen last month. I don't turn it till next month so it didn't matter if they kept the age the same. Right now we were on our way to the Justice Building for the reaping.

When we got closer to the Justice Building Rachel latched herself onto my arm and I could tell she began to cry. She was strong on the outside, but that was just the exterior. To a choice few she showed everyone the real her, a girl that was scared of a lot of things. She was so excited when she turned nineteen, every year since I knew her at the reaping she would cry her eyes out.

"Sh it's fine, what are the odds we'll be called. Some people will have their names in there at least a hundred times." I soothed her and she cried a little less. The rest of the way to the building we were silent, except for her sobs.

When we got there we had to separate into our different lines. My heart began to beat faster the closer I got to the peace keepers. My heart was in my throat when they pricked my finger, though I didn't let it show on my face.

I saw Effie Trinket walk, more like bounce, onto the stage. She used to pick the names in district 12 when my parents were kids. But when the second revolution happened she was very close to the rebellion's leader, so to keep her loyalty from wavering the president assigned her to be district 9's escort.

Instead of two large glass bowls on the stage, there was just one even larger one. Effie introduced the film about the dark days and then it began to play. After watching it for six years straight I didn't even bother to pay attention.

Instead I looked at the girls side and I saw Rachel. She had her hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. Tears were streaming down her face.

"For this hunger games since some of your names will be going in after some time of not, and you are wondering how many times your name will go in. It's going to be the same amount as you had it in when you were eighteen. Also if a boys name is called only boy's can volunteer. Same for the girls." Effie finished with a clap of her hands which echoed of the buildings.

"So lets get this started." Effie said. She put her hand in the bowl and dug to the bottom. She grabbed a name and she ripped it out of the bowl in a split second.

She cleared her throat and called out, "Rachel Berry!". My heart stopped that instant. Tears threatened my eyes and I had to breath using my mouth. I looked over at her and she was slowly making her way to the stage. She didn't even try to cover her sobs anymore and tears freely fell from her eyes.

"Any volunteers?" Effie shouted. There was an eerie silence, normally people didn't volunteer, but I hoped there would be. But there wasn't.

Effie just shrugged and picked the next name. This time she picked the name from the top. She slowly dragged it up the inside of the bowl, I could just see the people of the capitol shaking with excitement. "Rain Anderson!" Effie yelled out.

I looked around for the person who was sobbing or walking up to the stage. "Oh excuse me! I read it wrong in my excitement! Blaine Anderson!" and my heart dropped. I felt that tears wanted to come out, but I didn't let them fall. I kept a stony face as I walked onto stage and when I was supposed to just give Rachel a handshake, I grip her in a tight hug.

"I don't want to die Blaine." She cried.

"It's fine, I will make sure you will make it out of this." I soothed, and we were forced to break apart. I could tell what she was thinking by the face she was giving me, "What about you."

A/N- In the next chapter I'm gunna put the list of people from each district. Also I'm not gunna do like each reaping, You'll see what happens on the TV in the next chap, its I just don't wanna do twelve chapters of reapings lol. Review plz!


	3. Chapter 2Rory Flanagan, District 6

A/N- okay so here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 2- Rory Finnigan, District six

I sat on the red velvet couch. I had just been called to participate in the 100th hunger games, alongside one of my only friends Brittany S. Pierce. My parents had just entered the room.

My mom was in a fit of tears next to me and my father was stony faced as always. He usually showed no emotion around me and my four other siblings. The only person he ever showed emotion, besides anger, with was my mother.

Well her and my eldest brother who has been dead for six years now. He was called to be in the hunger games also. My other siblings had escaped the grasp of the games, my sister who is only a year older escaped since she was already nineteen this was her last year.

"Son." my father spoke in his deep voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you. I just want you to know that, just incase you don't well you know." His father finished looking at his wife, who was now holding me like he was her lifeline.

His father continued with, "I know I don't show it a lot, but I do."

I felt my eyes begin to water for the first time today. I got off the couch, leaving my mother to cry even harder, and I gave my father a man hug. "I love you to dad." my voice cracked. He put me at arms length and just stared at my face.

The only thing we shared in appearance was our light blue eyes and pale skin. My Mother gave me everything else, I am my fathers only kid to share his eye color.

"R-Rory." my mother sniffled out, I turned to her. Her brown eyes were red and puffy, so was her face. I sat down next to her and she grabbed onto me again. "Rory, I love you so much! Sweety, I don't care what you do but I wan't you to win. I will look away when you come on if you plan on doing something brutal, just come back to me please." she sobbed out.

I nodded and hugged her tighter. I didn't think I was going to make it. Of course I didn't want to tell her that I thought that. She was so hurt after my brother died, she didn't speak to anyone for six months. She just sat in her room looking outside, barely eating.

"I will ma." with that the peace keepers took them out of the room and then in came my two sisters and brother. They all gave me hugs and said they said there I love you's. They gave me words of encouragement and said they would be watching me.

Once they left I was left to my thoughts. I thought of how many different ways I could die and how many ways I could win. I was so mixed with emotions, but the one I felt most was sadness. Because I could find myself dieing a lot easier than I could find myself winning.

I am whisked away to the train station where cameras are flashing everywhere. The light hurt my eyes as April Rhodes guided us to the train. My eyes began to water even worse, the flashes were hurting my eyes and I was crying.

I walked onto the very advanced train, of course I would know since I've been learning how to make them. My district is in charge of makeing transportation, mainly for the Captiol and the rich people of district one through four. Some people that are higher up even make hovercrafts.

Once I was in the train I froze, making Brittany bump into me. It was magnificent. There were silver walls and lights in the ceiling. Once I started to walk again I just kept getting more and more surprised. Effie led us to a large room, it had food all over. Effie sat down on the couch and grabbed a little sandwich, "Help yourselves."

With that Brittany attacked everything. I didn't even keep track of what I ate, I just knew that I eventually was full for the first time in my life. "So this is who I have to train this year." said a low voice.

I turned and saw a man with very curly brown hair that looked like it was jelled to his head. He had a butt chin and green eyes. "Hello I am William Schuester, I am your trainer."

He won the Hunger games 11 years ago. It was the first hunger games that I watched and remembered. When the games started Will ran to the nearest cover that was possible, the forest behind the Cornicopia. He almost got killed four times in the skirmish at the cornucopia, but he got away. The rest of the field was just a really big meadow. So most of the tributes took cover in the forest.

The pack took people out one by one, but Will was smart he stayed in the trees and he got his hands on a bow once one of the careers got caught in a snare he set. Then it was his turn to be the hunter, he took the pack out one by one. He was crowned the victor on his nineteenth birthday, to the day.

My dad told me a lot of victors turned to drugs or alcohol, but Will didn't look like he turned to either. He still looked like he kept in shape and he was in good health.

"Yes I am Brittany S. Pierce and this is Rory Flanagan. My cat Lord Tubbington tried to volunteer for my friend Rory, but he wasn't heard and he didn't get to the stage quick enough." Brittany said. Will stared at her with wonder and then he looked to me, and I smiled shyly.

"So dinner will be soon!" April clapped her hands together and Brittany squealed with delight. "Your living quarters are at the end of the hall, Rory your on the right and Brittany on the left, if you want you can go to your rooms now." she continued.

"At dinner we will watch the reapings." Will said very seriously. I nodded and left for my room. The room had a giant bed that looked like a cloud. The sheets were made of velvet and they were red. Across from the bed was a full length mirror. I looked at myself in it.

My hair was disheveled and my blue eyes were unfocused. They were also red and puffy from the crying. My skin looked paler than normal. If this is how I looked when I was called in the reaping that I was going to either die soon or live longer. People were either going to pick me off because they thought I was weak or leave me because they thought I was weak.

I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I combed out my hair with a comb I found in a drawer and then dried my face.

I exited my room and went back into the big room that had a four person table. April was hitting on Will who was just brushing it off as being extra friendly. Brittany was talking to the both of them about her cat, I couldn't tell if she knew they weren't listening.

When I sat down Will looked at me and turned on the TV. I was kind of scared to see who I would be going up agianst. First they showed district one where a Marble got called, but a guy with a Mohawk voulunteered. But then a Sabastian guy got called and he raced up stage so nobody could volunteered for him.

From two it was two girls, a blonde one and a brunette, who both looked at the world like they're better. Three was a boy with slanted brown eyes, I think it was Mike, and a another blonde. The next district had a boy with really big lips volunteer and a girl with black hair and she had tan skin. If looks could kill, the two of them would kill us all in a second especially the girl.

From five some super tall guy was called, but then a boy with a clown face volunteered for him. But then the guy was called again and they clown guy, Kurt i think, fell to his knees and began to sob. The super tall guy had to carry him away. Then they showed Brittany and I being called, I at least held in my tears when I went up the stage, my eyes just looked a little glassy.

From seven a girl named Rebbecca was called, but then a girl volunteered she yelled into the mike "I'm Sugar Motta and I'm going to win the Friggin Hunger Games! Cause' I'm better than everybody!" and then a brown skinned boy. Eight offered a boy with extremely long black hair that was put into braids and a brown skinned girl who seemed like a peppy person, though she didn't look it at the time.

From nine there was a girl in a red dress, she looked very pretty in it, and then a boy with curly black hair. Instead of hand shaking like the rest of the people so far the two hugged so I assumed they were friends.

From ten there were two slanted eyed girls. One was extremely short though. From eleven there was a hefty girl and a boy who looked like he was at the edge of the age limit. Then there was a boy who looked like he did lifting every day and a boy who had trouble walking, his legs looked a little different.

With that Will turned off the TV and we went back to eating. I didn't say anything for the rest of dinner. Seeing the competition depressed me and I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

A/N- okay so here is the list of the tributes from each place

ONE- Puck and Sabastian

TWO-Harmony and Quinn

THREE- Becky and Mike

FOUR- Trouty Mouth and Santana

FIVE- Finn and Kurt

SIX- Rory and Brittany

SEVEN- Sugar and Wade

EIGHT-Joe and Mercades

NINE- Rachel and Blaine

TEN- Tine and Sunshine

Eleven- Jesse st. James and Lauren

TWELEVE- Dave and Artie

So I have the next couple chapters planned out and the games won't be starting untill like double diggets, past like 12 though I think.

Review plz


	4. Chapter 3 Santana Lopez, District 4

A/N- so i was busy with my last story, I'm sorry but I just forgot about this story just a little, but then someone added it to there story alert, which thank you by the way, and I remembered about it so I promise to TRY and update aleast each week.

Chapter 3- Santana Lopez, District 4

I stood there looking stupid. I was standing there naked in front of this stylist lady. My arms were straight out to the sides and my legs were spread. Viana said it would be easier for her to dress me this way. All I think is that I look like a retarded starfish.

Speaking of starfish that's what she put on my breasts. They seemed fake but they did suction cup on. They covered most of me and then Viana gave me a "shirt". It didn't really cover anything since it was a thin black net shirt. It ended at my rib cage so that way my kind of defined six pack showed.

Then she went to my nether regions. I was a little embarrassed, which I usually wasn't, when she started to tie a rope around my waist. She worked her way down until she was a couple inches above my knee.

"If you want there's a mirror, you can look at yourself."Viana looked bored of doing this. So I did what she said, I looked at myself. I didn't look half bad in my opinion, not as bad as other people have looked from their own districts.

They are sometimes dressed like fish or are naked with paint on, I feel embarrassed for them. I myself am loud and proud, I don't give a damn what people think about me. They can go suck it for all I care. So what if I like girls how I should like boys, it's my decision who I like.

My parents were very accepting of it, my abuela on the other hand not so much. I think she is the only persons opinion I care about besides my parents, and when she said she was disappointed in me it crushed me. That's the whole reason I'm doing this damn thing is so maybe she'll be proud of me and love me again.

I thought that I looked kinda hot in the outfit. It showed that I kept in shape and it showed a lot of me which I liked. My hair was curled a little bit and swung over my left shoulder. I had golden eye shadow, that made my eyes look brighter, and crimson lipstick that made my lips really pop.

"Don't you think it's kind of revealing. Kids will be watching." I didn't really care about kids looking at me, what I really cared about was my family thinking I looked like a slut. Even though I really did love the outfit.

"No, this is my first year as a stylist and it's a lot less revealing than most years. I'm just saying." she said in her capitol accent. I rolled my eyes and left my dressing station. I went over to the decorated chariot where the other tribute from four stood, Sam Evans.

"What's up trouty mouth!" I shouted, making him blush a deep scarlet. He immensely hated the nickname I gave him. He is one year younger than me, he was 18 and I was 19, and I teased him a little in school. Since we lived in the fishing district it seemed fitting.

He really did have very large lips, I even made a song I named it Trouty Mouth. I thought it was pretty clever of myself.

"I would like it if you would stop calling me that." Sam said once I got to him. I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek. I started to warm up to the boy in the past year, I wouldn't really call him a friend, he's more of an acquaintance. I still teased him in school though.

He wore an outfit similar to mine. He didn't have a shirt, so now anybody could see his six pack. He had rope shorts though. His went down past his knees at least. He, like me, did not care if people saw him half naked.

"You two need to act flirty with each other out there and seem nice!" Viana hisses to the two after a couple minutes of us joking around at the chariot. She tells us that we are going to be going out in a couple minutes so we needed to get on the chariot and get ready.

I felt excitement build as the seconds ticked away. I don't know why, but I was kind of getting pumped to ride by the people of the capitol as they cheered for me. I knew it was going to be a cake walk.

When the horses started to go, I started to do little jumps. Once we were in the long statium I started to wave. I blew kisses in all directions. I even pecked Sammy boy on the mouth, with some tounge. The crowd was eating it up, they cheered wildly. I looked at them and saw purple, green, red and any other color you could think of.

The people of this place were very weird, but they were still Sponsers and in this game Sponsers can save your life.

A/N- Review and tell me what you think. Like Santanas outfit.


	5. Chapter 5 Finn Hudson Sugar Motta

AN- Okay so I know this took like forever. This part is just kind of slow and my other story distracted me. (By the way if you like Bluck (Or just dont care who Blaine or Puck are paired with) you should check it out). But thanks to DrunkOffOfCandy I got back to writeing it. So ya here Is chapter 4.

Chapter 4- Finn Hudson, District 5 (Day one)

"This training can mean the difference between life and death for all of you. We have weapon training stations set up. We also have survival training such as shelter building and how to create a fire out of virtually nothing. About 10 percent of you will die of natural causes.

"At the fighting stations you are not aloud to fight other tributes. If you need to we have people on hand who are here to help you train. Each station has instructors to help you if you need it. Use your time wisely, this training could mean the difference between life and death." Explained the dark skinned woman. She said her name in the beggining, but I was only half listining.

That morning my mentor told my step brother and I that we should look for for people to make an aliance with. Only one person had caught my eye, and that was from the reapings. She was the only one whereing a pop out color. Rachel Berry wore a bright red dress when everyone else wore either gray, white and blue.

I could tell that if I wanted her to be in my aliance then her friend was going to be with her. I know I shouldn't have decided my aliance just because I found her attractive, but I thought there was something special about her.

"Um are you going to go to a station?" said the girl I was thinking about. She looked up at me with big brown eyes. I just instantly melted.

Her friend, Blaine I think it was, looked me up and down with a glare. "Rachel lets go to the poisenous plants part." Blaine grabbed Rachels hand and began to drag her away. She looked at me and gestured to fallow her.

I sprinted up to them and walked next to rachel, who had her arms locked with Blaine. She smiled at me and we sat down. The instructor looked at us and began to talk. "Nightlock is found almost every year. It may look delisiouse but it is very poisenous." after that i just tuned out.

I was to busy staring at Rachel, who was listining. Her dark brown hair was thrown over her left shoulder. It shun in the light and I could tell it was silky. She bit her lips when she was consitrateing. I thought it was cute.

"Okay now I'm going to give you five plants. Two are not posinous and three are. You need to pick which ones are which, based on the information I gave you." the intructor handed me three leaves and two berries. I looked down and I could tell one of the berries was nightlock. So I put it in my poisenous pile and looked at the other berry.

It was round and blue. They didn't look discusting, but not inviteing either. "Those are blue berries." Rachel giggled. I looked closer and realized they were. My family wasn't the richest, but sometimes we got fruits for a special event.

So i put it in the healthy pile. i looked at the leaves and they all kind of looked the same. There were all, for the most part, green. One had crimison dots all over it and anouther had yellow dots. The two with color looked the most deadly, or atleast mean, so I put them in the poisenous pile.

Blaine is still pondering teo fo the leaves and so is Rachel so I take a chance and look around.

Kurt was with a short girl, with pig tails in her hair, and a guy with a Mohawk at the sword fighting station. Two slanted eyed people, a boy and a girl, were what looked like flirting at the how to build a shelter station. Half of the others were at archery and the others were scatterd by themselves.

"And done!" Rachel squiled out. I looked over and saw the instructer look at Blaines plants and gave him a thumbs up. She went to Rachel and gave her a thumbs up to. Then she came over to me and looked at the berries. She nodded at them and then moved over to the leaves, at which she gasped.

"Weren't you listening at all! If a leaf has red dots on it it has medical purposes. But that star leaf can make you haloucenate!" she shouted at me. I looked over at Rachel, who was snickering with Blaine.

"I wasn't really listening that much." I stated slowly.

"Then get away from my station if you don't care!"

I look down and then just get up and leave. I looked back and saw that Rachel and Blaine were no longer there. I saw that they were now at the knife throwing station. So I jogged over there. "Hey Rachel do you want to be in an aliance?" I asked as she threw a knife. It hit the target near the heart.

Sugar Motta, District 7 (Day two)

Oh my god everyone else here sucks. Well not everyone, this hot pale guy with a cute accent is meteocer at the sword fighting station. Well and the Career Pack who are awsome. They invited this one fat girl to join them, which I think is really stupid.

I'm amazing at knot tieing. I mean the guy said that I was so good that I needed to leave. Or at least that is what I got from everything she had said.

Some clown faced guy was at the knife throwing station with some super tall guy, some girl with brunette hair and some guy with jelled hair. The brunette and jelled guy were okay, the other two completely sucked.

The career pack was headed by some guy with a stripe of hair down his head. He seemed good with every weapon, the others did to. They never seemed to stay at one station for to long.

The guy with dread locks was with the guy with an accent, they were okay at sword fighting. So I went over to them, "Hi I'm Sugar Motta and I'm going to win the hunger games! I might let you guys join my aliance if you pursuade me."

"Uh what?" wow that accent was kinda cute.

"Rory and I are in an aliance of our own." the dread locks guy said.

"Yes I accept you in my aliance!" I shout, clapping while jumping up in down. Dread locks raised an eyebrow and Rory asks, "What?"

"So what should we train next?" I ask them, I don't want them to seem like they have no opinion.

"Uh well we could do fish hook makeing." Rory says.

"Okay!" I cheer

AN- Okay I don't love it. Like is said this part is gunna be slow. So idk if I'm just gunna put a summary of what happens in each chapter that I have planned, for the training, and just skip to the judgeing thing. Review what you want, remember the fun stuff starts in the arena! lol.


	6. Chapter 5 Tina and Ryan

AN-baileysue2- Lol thank you for being my first review! There will be more Finchel to come lol.

DrunkOffOfCandy thank you for giving your opinion. THis chapter is not very discriptive it's just basically the scores and stuff. It's a filler.

Chapter 6- Mixture of the trainings and them the judgeing thing

Sebastian flurts with Blaine at the sword fighting station. Blaine is with Kurt who looks furiously at Sabastian. Blaine blushes a little, but passes it off as harmless playing. Kurt wants to leave after a little, so blaine tells him to but he is going to stay. Kurt leaves, glaring at Sabstian. So once Kurt left Sab. asked him to join the aliance. Blaine asks if Rachel can join, since they aren't leaving each other so she needs to be able to join. Sabastian cursed her and says he'll ask at lunch.

Britney is at the snare place and she's all lost in thought about her cat and such. Santana, who she doesn't know yet, is also there but sucking at it. So Britney go's over to help her and they bond a little. Santana offers her a spot in the pack which Britney says a super yes to. But santana still has to ask. So britney sits at there lunch and put what happens. Blaine and rachel and britney are excepted.

Blaine and Rachel are at the archery station when Sabastion comes up to them. He says they got into the pack and rachel is surprised. SHe didn't know they applied to the pack, and blaine looks guilty. So she tells Seb. that she will get back to him, with a smile. When he leaves after winking at blaine, Rachel says she thought they were going to team up with Finn and Kurt. Blaine said that he thought they were to but Seb offered and he didn't wan tto be rude. they do archery training.

Mike is training with Tina and Mercades, his aliance, at the poisenous plants area. He states that it is the last day of training and that in a couple days they will be going into the hunger games to kill one and other. He also states that he and Tina have started to get strong fealings for each other. Mike knew they weren't going to last long as a relashionship, but her was happy for the time that they had.

"Okay bring out this Puck guy!" I tell to the workers. I am Ryan Murphy, this years Head Game Keeper.

I see the guy come out, he looks physically fit. But of course anyone could have guessed that since he was from district one. "Hi I'm Puck!" he said excitedly. He quickly went over to the swords and showed that he knew how to wield one, the dummy was cut into many tiny pieces before it even hit the ground. He threw a couple of spears and tridents, which all struck deadly blows. Then he went to weight lifting and lifted around three hundred pounds.

Then the other child from district one, Sebastian, came out and told me his name. He shot a few arrows and axes, just like Puck they were all killing blows. He then went to fire making and made a pretty desent fire.

The girls from two, Quinn and Harmony, did the same exact things. They both did fire making and then the knife throwing station. They also both did shelter making. Harmony was better at the survival skills and Quinn with the knives.

From three the boy was okay at hand to hand combat and he made great knots. The girl made a pretty bad fire, it just smoked a little, and made a decent fish hook. From four the very preatty girl made amazing fish hooks and was good with a trident. The boy was really good with the fishing station and hand-to-hand combat.

The clown looking guy from five tryed to make a hammock, which failed, and did a horrible job at the slingshots. His brother was kinda okay at camouflage and axes. Nobody else really poped untill we got to District 9.

The girl was amazing at the knife throwing and then did okay with a sword, half of them weighted more than she did. Her boy companion was the same as her with knives, but he didn't do anything with swords he went shelter making and didn't do a horrible job.

The girl from Eleven was pretty strong and so was the guy from twelve, not the one with the limp the other one. "Well I have my scores." I sighed, this whole thing was getting a little tedious.

Tina Cohen-Chang, District 10

I sat there on the very expensive couch next to a girl I hated. Sunshine was always getting everything I wanted. I liked a boy she would date him. I wanted something from a store she would buy it. "Oh there starting!" clapped our escort.

The two guys from one both scored a ten, but the guy named Puck seemed like more of a threat. The blonde from two got a nine and the brunette got a ten. Mike got a six and the girl got a three. Both of the people from four got a nine.

"Wow usually at least one of the Careers gets an eight, this year they are a tough bunch." my couch, Ken, said.

From five the really pale guy, I think it was Kurt, got a five and his brother got a seven. From six Rory got a six and the other blonde career got an eight. Both from seven got a five, and from eight Mercades got a five and the guy got a seven.

A big surprise for me was when the two people from nine both got a nine, usually only careers got nines. Well except for the years that Katniss Everdeen competed, where in both years she got twelve.

My face appeared on the Television and then the number six appeared next to it. Sunshine was next and she got a seven, she even bested me when we were competeing for our lives. "Those are okay scores, you guys could get some sponcers." Ken said, while shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

The big girl from eleven got a ten and the guy got a seven. From Twelve the guy with a limp got a four and the other guy got a eight. With that the Tv turned off, I looked over at Sunshine who had a frown on here face. We both just realized that in one day we might be dead, and one of these people might be the killers.

AN- Here are the scores

Puck-10, Sebastian-10

Quinn-9, Harmony-10

Mike-6, Becky-3

Santana-9, Sam-9

Kurt-5, Finn-7

Rory-6, Brittany-8

Mercades-5, Joe-7

Rachel and Blaine both got nines

Tina-6, Sunshine-7

Lauren-10, Jesse-7

Artie-4, Dave-8

The aliances are- All district 1,2 and 4 then Brittany and Lauren. Then Finchel and Klaine are together. Tike and Mercades. Sury and Joe. Dave and Jesse. Becky. Sunshine. Artie. Wade.

Review plzzzzzzzz!


	7. Chapter 6 Rachel Berry

AN- No reviews saddly, but thats fine. I was really happy about this chapter, it was fun to write for me it was exciting. It's also quite long (at least for me) so thats a plus.

Chapter 6- Rachel Berry, District 9

The hover craft ride just scared the crap out of me. I clutched Blaine's hand the whole time, when they injected my tracking device I almost broke Blaine's hand. When they seperated us I was in tears. I practically ignored my stylist, she dressed me in nialon pants and a wife beater with a nialon jacket over it.

"Do not lose your pants or you jacket they insulate heat so you won't die at night." she said blandly, we didn't really bond that much but I could tell she didn't want me to die. I got into the little tube thing and it shot me up without a seconds notice.

The light hurt my eyes. It took me a couple blinks to see my suroundings. Finn was right next to me on the other platform. On my other side was Sebastian, which made a shiver go down my spine. At the end of the platforms on my right was Blaine, which was five platforms not includeing Finn. I could not spot Kurt.

I just realized that there were thirty secounds untill the games started. Infront of me was a giant mountain, I turned my head and saw that it was a grassy meadow. At my right was a forest and to my left was a giant lake that had a meadow around it. It looked like a pretty standerd arena. Fifteen secounds left.

Around the Cornicopia were scattered weapons, such as many bows and swords. Scattered around were backpacks and a few weapons, but the nicer ones were on the inside. They also had tubs of food and other luxuries inside. Five seconds. Four seconds. Three seconds. Two seconds. "GO!" shouted a voice.

I leaped of of the potium and ran right next to Finn. I saw Kurt now, he was already half way to the Cornicopia. "No Kurt!" Finn yelled as we ran at Kurt. I dipped down and scooped up a backpack as we ran, I slung it over my shoulder.

Now Quinn and Puck were in the cornicopia picking there weapons. I saw a dead body at there feet, the guy with the limp.

Blaine meteralized at my side as we ran over to Kurt who now had a sword in his hands, swinging it around at Puck, trying to stab him. I looked at Blaine and saw that he had a wooden bow and some steel arrows over his shoulder. He also had a small bag that straped around his waist like a belt. At least we had one weapon now.

I was to busy looking out for other people and for stuff on the ground. "No Kurt!" I looked up and saw that Puck just shoved the blade of his sword into Kurt.

"Finn we have to go to the forest!" I shout at him, he had tears in his eyes. I had no time to be sad I had to be the strong one for the two boys who just lost someone special to them. We all cut left and started to run as fast as we could. I turned and saw that the Jesse kid had a sword and was blocking Sebastians sword. Most of the Careers were surrounding them, I did hope Jesse made it.

I looked back at the ground to see a backpack about ten yards. Then at the edge of the forest was a sword with a net sack next to it. "Finn grab that bag! When we get near the forest I'll grab the net bag and Blaine grab that sword!" I yell, I mentaly curse myself because I highly doubted the pack had any more prey near them, except for us.

Finn does grab the back pack and swings it over his shoulder. Once at the trees I bend over and grab the sack. I hear a qizzing sound and then a thunk I look up to see a knife sticking out of the tree. I turn and see Quinn glareing at us with cat like eyes. It was a good thing that the pack was on the opposite side of the little field. I grab that knife and bolt.

We continued to run untill we were really out of breath, and even then we continued to walk. We turned left and then contined to walk. Once I felt that we were at a safe distance from the Careers I plop down on a desently sized rock. "Okay so what do we have?" I pant out.

I opened my backpack and pull out the contents. I had a small box of matches, one loaf of bread, some dried fruit, three more knives and a sleeping bag. I tell my companions about what I have and then Blaine says, "I have some matches, one small length of rope and some medical ointment."

I open the sack and say, "We have anouther loaf of bread, a container for water but it's empty, one rope, like a blanket of plastic and then anouther knife." Finn is nodding his head as he stares at us, I thought the death of his brother was really sinking in.

"Finn what do you got?" I ask softly.

He seems to come out of a daze and says, "A container full of water, a water sterilizer, some jerky, two knives, medical ointment and a length of rope." he says saddly.

"Okay well everyone get a small drink of water." I said after giving Finn a really tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

We all do get a small drink of water and we deside where everyting will go. I get all seven of the knives, Blaine the bow and arrows and Finn the sword. Finn gets the belt pack thing, so he could hold his sword, and the net sack that had one strap.

Me and Blaine each get a backpack. We all split the matches and the rope three ways. I get one of the things of medical ointment and so does Finn, due to the fact that if we have to split up I would stay with Blaine and we would meet up at a spot that we will deside later.

With that logic I get a loaf of bread and so does Finn, we also split the fruit. But since Finn will be by himself he will get all the jerky. I get the full water and Finn gets the empty container and the serilizer.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! . . . Boom!_ When the cannon shot the first shot I jumped. The shock made me lose cound of the shots, but Blaine stayed focused. "How many?" Finn asked saddly.

"Just four. That's not that many, the capitol must be screaming bloody murder." Blaine gives a sick little chuckle. I give a small smile and so does Finn. I hear a rustle and I jump, pulling my knife out.

Then a rabbit jumps out of the bush and in surprise I throw a knife at it. It jabs into the poor bunnies head. "Well we have dinner." Finn says his voice held no emotion.

"Should we cook it and then put the fruit in one of the plastic bags and then put the rabbit in the extra back." Blaine says.

"But what about the smoke, the careers will see it." I point out.

"Should we just leave it then?" Finn asked.

"Well can't we contain the smoke or something?"

"Well we could make it like small and while one of us cooks the rabbit the other two can wave there hands over the smoke and dispurse it." I sugest, the other two just shrug there shoulders so we get to it.

I take the knife out of the head and skin the rabbit. My dad owns the butchery and he taught me how to skin animals and which parts to take. I was incharge of cooking the rabbit, the two boys get rid of the smoke.

We finish cooking the rabbit and devide it with-in ten minutes. We don't put out the fire and just let it smoke so the Careers were thrown off. We jogged away for at least a half an hour and then walk for anouther two, which is when the sun starts to set.

"Well I think we should sleep in the tree's, we could tie ourselves in with the ropes and just sleep up there while one person stays guard. I saw Katniss do it in her first year." I say looking up at a really tall tree with thick limbs.

"I'll take first shift." Blaine says and we slowly climb up. I have to admit I was kinda worried, because ever since the 74th hunger games Careers started to look up trees. But I still allowed myself to fall asleep in the sleeping bag with Finn.

My sleep was kinda short lived because soon the anthum started to play and they showed the faces of the people who died. First was Kurt, which Finn let out a whimper to, then the dark skinned guy from seven, I was surprised to see the big girl from eleven and it finished with the guy from twelve.

AN- IK it's very unlikely that they would all get atleast one weapon choice, but I gave that to everyone who survived the cornicopia, most bags will have at least knives. Then there are the weapons on the ground, Ryan Murphy wanted these Hunger Games to super fun. Also there water containers are half a gallon size and shaped. Lol Finn has a Fannypack! Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8 Noah, Mike and Joe

AN- baileysue2- The games have started so I don't see Sebastien being nice to Blaine and not killing him. LOL i love that epesode, I've been watching season 2 all while I've been writing my two stories. And there saddly won't be Finchel in this chapter, but now I'm going to put a bunch of different POV'S in most chapters sept. for some chapters. There will be more Finchel chapters though lol. TY 4 ur review so much.

Two POV'S in this chapter and it show how three different aliances start the game's. The only time I'll redo a time like this is in battles.

Chapter 7- Noah Puckerman, District 1

I knew the sun was going to hurt on my way up from the stupid little tunnel thing. So when I heard the count down I opened my eyes and took in my scenery. There was a forest which I knew was where I knew most of the weeklings were going to hide. Then there were mountains and then the rest of the field was a meadow.

Us Careers agreed to meet up at the Cornicopia. Next to me was the gay looking kid from five and then on my other side was the guy with a limp. Quinn, who had the hots for me, was two people to my left. I looked over to her and nodded to her, she nodded back with narrowed eyes that made her look like a cat.

I saw Sebastian next to that one girl from nine, who caught everyone's attention. We agreed to try and kill her group first because of her score. Good thing Sebastian was next to her.

"GO!" I sprinted. The gay kid was neck and neck with me so I punched him in his face. The kid could take a punch, cause' when he went down he just got right back up. But now I was already gripping a sword and slashed it through the dark skinned guy. Quinn now had her knives and she was flinging them all over the place.

I saw one sink into Lauren's head, "Whoops!" she lets out. She's never really like Lauren. I was the one to invite her into the pack and Quinn seemed to get meaner and meaner as the days progressed.

Clown guy now had a sword and was swinging it around. He slashed the guy with a limps arm off. "Nice one!" I shout at him and rake my sword down. He blocked it, but I used enough force to knock him on his ass.

Right when I was about to slash down he rolled out of the way. He jumped up and tryed to take my arm off, but Quinn threw a knife that sunk into his hand. He released the sword and I thrusted my sword forward and it sunk into his stomach. He let out a little whine and he sunk down to the ground with a thud.

000

Mike Chang, District 3

Once the guy that counted down the clock yelled to go I began to sprint. Next to me was Mercades, trying to keep up with my long legs. I ducked down when a kinfe flew by my head.

I dived for a backpack as anouther knife shot by. I swung it onto my shoulder and then I looked over to Mercades. She had a knife that she seemed to pull out of her arm, since blood was leaking from the top of her arm.

I saw Kurt get stabbed by Puck as I grabbed a sword, it was kind of rusted but it was at least a weapon. I looked around and saw the Jesse kid fighting against Sebastian and Jesse's allie, Dave, was fighting against Santana and Brittany. "Where's Tina?" I asked Mercades who shrugged her shoulder.

"We need to find her!" Mercades shouted as she grabbed a backpack.

The rest of the tributes were gone, except Kurt's brothers alliance, who was now just makeing it to the forest, and Jesse's aliance. Well and the pack of course. "I think she left!" I yelled as we sprinted past the cornicopia and to the mountains.

"Why are we going there?" she asked as she grabbed another backpack. We sprinted as fast as we could, in the back of my mind I was worried Tina was either killed or at least lost and I couldn't get it out of my mind.

000

Joe Hart, District 8

I found it super convienent and amazing that Sugar was on my left, and then Rory was on her left. I looked over at them and they locked eyes with me. I mouthed, "Backpacks then to the Cornicopia grab weapons and then go to forest."

Rory looked worried, but he nodded his head. Sugar apperantly did not understand a word I said because she just gave me a confused look.

To my right I saw the brunette girl from district two glareing at me with a murdurous look. I try and looked ahead with a strong look, though I don't feel that way. "Go!" the anouncer shouted and the three of us ran forward.

The girl from to charges at me with a fist coming right at me. I duck under her punch and punch her in her gut. When she go's down I kick her. I look over and see Sugar grabbing a bag and Rory is pushing the dark skinned guy away.

I rush over and push the dark skinned guy away from a different angle than Rory and the guy falls back. We go over to Sugar who now had two backpacks, she handed one to Rory. I rush past two people fighting over a bag.

I got to the cornicopia first, "Grab a bunch of weapons and bags!" I shouted to the two of them. I grabbed a sword and then guarded the two as they grabbed a bunch of random things.

"Oi! We go' it!" Rory yelled and we sprinted to the forest as fast as we could.

AN- *GASP* wheres TINA? Review plz.


	9. Chapter 9 Blaine, Becky and Tina

AN- Ty! And I was meaning to do tht lol! I am so sorry I forgot!

I liked this chapter a lot.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee. Nor do I own Hunger Games.

Chapter 9- Blaine Anderson, District 9

I was surprised I didn't even get drowsy while I stayed up. Around midnight I hear the cannon go off, it surprised me a little. All three of us jumped when the cannon rang out. I told them to go back to bed as I climbed higher in the tree.

Once I was semi closs to the top I looked all around. I saw that the fire that we had lit earlier was still burning. Until seconds later when someone put it out. I climbed back down to our spot and told them, "It's seems like someone used out fire for themselves adn the Pack found them." I whispered to the two, who were now wide awake.

"That means the pack is now on the prowl." Finn said. I nodded my head and we desided that before the pack got there we needed to get in better cover. So we grabbed near by branches that were filled with fern like leaves and covered ourselves in them.

It's a good thing we were quick because just a few seconds after we finnished covering ourselves the Pack began to walk by. "Damn I gotta take a Piss." complained Puck. I looked over at my companions and we all had scared looks on our face now that Puck was peeing on our tree.

"Where the hell are the rest of these weeklings." Quinn complained.

"Have you guys been checking the tree's?" Puck asked. I saw him looking up the tree at us. It's good that the ferns were there or he would have seen us in a heart beat.

"Duh!" Santana yelled at him.

"Should we attack them?" Finn asked, in what I guess he considers a whisper. I shake my head at him.

"What was that?" Harmony asked. Rachel and I both glare at Finn.

"Just the wind probably." Sam reasures as they begin to leave.

"Is that what you call a whisper!" Rachel hisses at him once the pack is out of ear shot. Finn shyly smiles at us and volunteers to stay up next.

000

Becky Jackson, District 3

At the opening cerimony I grabbed a bag and then ran to the forest. In my bag was total crap. The only good things were matches and a knife. So I put those in my pockets and then ditched the bag.

I just walked around the forest the whole day, trying to find some weekling I could pick off. When I found a fire I used it to keep warm. I mean it sucks for who ever left it, but now I am warm. I laid down next to the fire and slowly went to sleep.

"Well well well what do we have here?" I heard a femine voice said. I opened my eyes and saw the Pack standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask spitefully, I slowly grab my knife.

"To win!" the Mohawked guy said. I tighten my grip on the knife. I throw it at the Blonde that was not from Pack district. It sinks into her arm and she let's out a yelp. Her girlfriend gets mad and rushes at me with her trident.

The last thing I ever saw was her sinking it into my heart. With all of the pack snearing except Harmony who was tending to stupid blondes arm.

000

Tina Cohen-Chang, District 10 (The next morning)

During the opening cermonies I could not find Mike or Mercades. I hoped that they were at least together. We all agreed that we would meet in an area where we knew the tributes wouldn't want to go. Or in this arena the mountains.

I hoped they weren't dead, I heard a cannon go off last night. But only one so I knew that if one of them died I still had the other.

I found some little belt case during the cerimony. It had some ointment, matches and then it had one tiny length of rope. On my way to the forest I found a few knives, which were now secure in my pack.

I was now on my way to the mountain. I only slept for like four hours since I didn't feel safe sleeping under the tree, especially when the sun started to rise. So I was just a little sleep deprived.

"Finally I found you!" a voice shouted. I turned and saw Sunshine standing there with a sword in her hands. She had a evil and hungry look on her face. I went into my pouch and grabbed a knife.

As she charged at me I threw a knife which skimmed her leg. I grabbed anouther one and then dropped and rolled as she got near me. I rolled at her so she would trip over me. I stood up and threw the next knife. This time it landed in her stomach and she let out a little gasp.

She was kind of my friend when we were younger and I didn't want her to suffer. So I walked up to her and got onto my knees. "Sunshine I just want to let you know. You were always my friend, no matter how jelous I got sometimes." and with that I drove my knife into her skull. There was a sickining crunch, I let out a little gasp as I jumped away from her body as the cannon rang out.

I looked in her pack and took it. She had a bunch of dried fruit, some more rope for me, matches, more medicine and a few knives. I left my belt pack, I also took her sword. I went back and got my first knife and kept it in my hands as I continued my jouney to the mountains to find my partners.

AN- Will tina ever find them or will she or they die in the process. Poor Brit-Brit she has a boo-boo!

Dead: Sunshine, Becky, Artie, Kurt, Lauren and Wade/Unique.

Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10 Mike and Santana

AN- Baileysua2- It's fine, like I said I ment to do that. Glad you liked it.

IHeartDarrenCriss- ty so much! What's a beta? and I found no offense in what you said my web site keeps messing up I guess or my spelling is that bad lol!

Okay so this chapter is a little spicy. With a cliff hangery type ending. Also I have a bunch of story ideas so I will post those in the end and there couples, most will be Bluck though. Tell me your favorite and your secound favorite and once i finnish one of my stories that might be the next one depending on how many votes that story gets.

Chapter 10- Mike Chang, Distict 3

Right before last night we found ourselves a cave and settled in. We got two sleeping bags from the beginning cermonies. We made a small fire just until the anthum played, because that was usually when the pack went on the hunt.

The two of us felt comfortable enough with our protection, since we thought the Pack was going to go to the forest first, so we both just went to sleep. Which was disterbed by the cannon going off in the middle of the night.

Mercades got a little paranoid so she desided to stay up. She was really nice cause' she let me sleep until anouther cannon went off in the morning. "I cooked some rabbit that I found near the forest." She muttered, biting a piece of rabbit.

I got up and put our sleeping bags away and got our bags ready for a quick escape. We ate in silence, both of our thoughts on Tina hopeing that the two cannons weren't about her. "Should we look for her?" I asked at noon, I was getting bored of just sunning.

"Maybe she's looking for us here. We should just stay put and let her find us." Neither one of us wanted to say our fears of her death. So we did as she sugested and just stayed put. We went back to bed at dusk, after eating some fruit and left over rabbit.

The next morning was quite to. It wasn't until noon something actually happened. We were eating a squirrel when something actually happened. "I think we will be safe up here." I heard a deep voice.

I looked at Mercades with big eyes. I pulled out my dagger and Mercades grabbed here three knives, this attack had to count. We got up and put our packs on. We climbed high on the rocks and saw three people. It was the guy with braids through his hair, the pale guy with an accent and the girl who thought she was the best.

"Mercades aim for the black haired guy he seems to be there leader." I hoped she hit him, she didn't do the best with knives. She aimed as they looked at our fire and our cave. "I think someone was 'ere resently." Accent said.

Mercades flung the knife and it hit. It didn't hit who she wanted, but it hit the girl. Right in the side of her head, she let out a little whine and fell on her face. The other two looked all around for the source of the knife.

"Up there!" Rory, I think it was, shouted flinging a knife up at us. We both hid behind a rock. That's when the cannon rang out and rocks began to fall.

"Run." Braids yelled, the two ran as fast as they could. I looked up to the peak and saw a rock flying at Mercades. And it wasn't a tiny rock either.

"Mercades!" I jumped at her and pushed her out of the way. I landed on the ground with a thud and the rock landed on me. It smushed my lower half.

"Me-Mercades." She was at my side in a second.

"T-tell Tina I love her." I sighed as I closed my eyes. Everything became cold and dark the last things I heard were. "Okay Mike. I bet she loved you to."

Santana Lopez, District 4

"Sanny I want to go exploreing!" Brittany complained. We were on guard at the camp site, which was next to a river in the forest. We made a big shelter out of a bunch of plastic and covered it in leaves and branches just so while we were sleeping we wouldn't _have_ to stay up.

"We have to stay and watch!" I argued, though I hated being stuck at camp too. But if we were left I think Puck would hunt us down and kill us. _BOOM!_

_"_What was that?"

"Someone died."

"What?" She exclaimed. I shook my head, with a little chuckle, I've had to explain this to her. I think she thought that the cannon ment a different reason each time.

"Yes someone just died-" and another cannon went off.

"Is that for someone dieing to!" she asked, loudly I might add.

"Yes."

"Can we go exploreing?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have to watch camp." I smiled at her, this was like the fifth time I had to explain this. She smiled and went back to playing with her knives. It seemed like everyone used knives. There were hardly any left back at the Cornicopia. We decided to not stay there because that's what ever pack does every year.

So we just sat there until the sun started to set. That's when everyone got back, so I took Brittany out. In the forest we just walked around, until we got to a meadow. "Oh it's so pretty!" she skipped around in the meadow.

I smiled and sat against a tree as she picked flowers at random. She skipped around and let out loud laughs. I see someone move in the bushes. "Brittany!" I shout, standing up.

AN- GASP! WHAT HAPPENED TO BRITTANY! Review what you thought about this chapter and the stories that shall be listed now.

A Zombie story- Bluck, Brittana, Finchel are main some side ones

Big brother- Bluck, Brittana, Finchel and Tike

Glee project 1 (2 years after season three with the people from glee project 2 as glee club with some ppl like Rory)- Blellie, Arlie, Sury, Brittana and people from old glee club will visit so some Bluck and Finchel and such.

Friends (Based off of the TV show friends)- Brittana, Finchel and . . . . . Bluck (shocker)

Puck as bully- Bluck and Brittana are main. Nobody else is super ther in it to my knowledge yet lol.

Plane crashes on an island- Bluck, Brittana, Finchel, Tike. Klaine friendship and one sided Klaine.

Avatar (Not the crappy blue people)- Bluck, Brittana and a tid bit of Finchel.

So ya a lot of Bluck except for 1 story. Sorry if you don't like tht couple, but it's my favoritest but there is Brittana for you Brittana lovers and Finchel. Most of the stories will center around Bluck except for the Blellie one and the friends ones. Vote plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Dead-Mike, Sugar, Sunshine, Becky, Artie, Lauren, Kurt and Wade/Unique


	11. Chapter 11 Brittany and Rachel

AN- IHeartDarrenCriss- Lol okay so dod you want me to send them over FF or what? Cuz like I don't have ur email. And lol!

I know it took forever to write this chapter. I actually only took two days to write it. This first day was right after the last chap and I only got this first paragraph. And then today when I finished the chapter. This one is kinda long which made me super happy lol!

Also YAY! Blake won the Glee Project! Nellie was my super FAVORITE, but when she left I wanted him to win.

Also in glee news there fourth epesode is gunna be called the break up and in the glee project they usually make you audition witha song they'll do in that season. So I think sum1 is gunna cheat on sum1 and sum1 is gunna sing Before He Cheats! That's just what I think. By the way I love that song. Now I'm rambleing so let's find out why Santana is yelling! Yay!

Chapter 10- Brittany S. Pierce, District 6

I wanted to play niave so people would think I'm weak and leave me alone. That was my plan from the start, but somewhere along the way I fell for Santana and I couldn't think of killing her. I was getting super bored at the camp site so I begged for Santana to take me out. I even innoyed her with asking what the cannons ment, even though I knew.

"Brittany!" Santana's yell shook my thoughts, I pulled out my knife and looked around widely. I didn't see what she saw, but she was stareing right where I was. The tree didn't move at all, but she saw somthing so I trusted her.

I threw my first knife up in the tree and I heard a girl scream. "Rachel are you okay?" I head a very deep boy voice yell.

Now I saw what Santana saw, a boy was in a tree with a bow in his hands, and he was aiming straight at Santana now. I looked between the two and just as he realiesed the first arrow I jumped infront of Santana. I heard a crunch and that was when I knew the arrow hit me.

I felt no pain, the adreneline took care of that. I looked down and saw the arrow near where my lungs would be. Or maybe in my lungs. Everything seemed really bright. I was so happy for some reason. "You bastards!" shouted Santana. She flung a knife up in the tree and I looked over to see that really tall guy fall out of the tree. His arm was red, ha ha.

"What's going on here!" oh hi Quinn! I saw she locked onto tall boy and was rushing at him, sword in hand. Now Puck and Sebastian were here to, hi guys!

I looked back to tall boy when I heard a female scream. Quinn had sunk her sword into tall boys skull. "Well that was mean." I whisper out as the cannon go's off. Santana must have heard this because she was at my side in a second.

"What?" she asked.

"It was mean to kill that guy." I stated quietly. Now Sebastian was there, he didn't want to admit it but we became great friends. Both of my friends were both looking worried.

"But he killed you."

"No the curly haired one did, you sillies." I looked back to the tree and saw that a knife just sunk into Quinns chest, oh Pucks gunna be pissed. Quinn let out a scream and then anouther cannon went off.

"Who knew I would last longer than those two." I laugh out, Santana gives me a fibbile smile.

"I want one of you two to win. Work together to the end just for me. Santana your the best person ever I lov-"

"Shhh." Santana said and then she began to sing. I looked over to the tree to see it rustle and then anouther and anouther, they were leaveing.

**For you, there'll be no more crying,**

**For you, the sun will be shining,**

**And I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world**

**To you, I'll never be cold**

**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right.**

My daddy used to sing this all the time. How did Santana know it, I was getting a little sleepy from this. She's a good singer.

**And the songbirds are singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before.**

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**

**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**

I sang along with the last verse, my voice was a little croaky. I'm usually a lot better.

**And the songbirds keep singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before, like never before.**

Santana was now crying. She leaned down and captured my lips. I felt even happier than before, this is what love feels like! "Love you." we said it at the same time. And with that everything went dark.

Rachel Berry, District 9

"I don't think we should attack them. I kinda like Brittany." Blaine said sitting in the tree stareing at the two girls in the meadow.

"How did you even get a chance to know her?" I asked, I was a little jelouse.

"Well while you and Finn were flirting, I left and trained at archery and she was there." He smiled at me, knowing I was jelouse.

"It's either them or us." Finn reasoned, Blaine nodded his head and put an arrow into his bow.

"Brittany!" shouted the girl from four. The blonde pulled out a knife and looked all around at first and then looked at out tree. Santana was stareing dead at Blaine, but Brittany was squinting like she was trying to see us. So she just threw a knife at our tree, and it landed right neaxt to my hip. So like any person in this situation I let out a squeak.

I saw Blaine aim for Santana, even though me and Finn told him to get Brittany and the happyness would be gone from there group. I guess his emotions were getting the best of him. I heard Finn ask a question, but I was to focused on my best friend.

He let the first arrow fly and Brittany jumped in front of his target. It sunk right into her chest, maybe her lungs if we were lucky. Blaine let out a little gasp when he realized who he attacked. We were about to leave until District four yelled at us adn then flung a knife that sunk into Finn's arm, which made him fall out of the tree. "Finn!" I yelled.

Then the other Blonde was now in the meadow and racing at Finn. So I grab the knife that was jammed in the tree and prepaired to throw it her. But I was to late that skank stabbed Finn in the head, and in anger I flung the knife with all my power into her chest. She let out a little gasp and fell nest to Finn. "Blaine go to the big tree. I'll be there soon." All of the Careers were focused on Brittany now, so I slowly climbed down the tree and grabbed Finn's backpack.

I scurried up the tree and raced after Blaine, half way to the big tree I heard a cannon and knew that Brittany was dead now. Realizing she was dead hit me like a ton of bricks, because that ment that Finn was actually dead to. Tears began to fill my eyes when I thought about that if I wanted to get out of here Blaine needed to die. But I could never kill him, and nor him to I think.

"Tributes! If you are in an aliance of three or less people all of you can leave the arena if you survive and all the other aliances are dead." shouted the head game maker, Ryan Murphy. My first thought was "Well that's convienent!" and my second was "Blaine and I can both leave!"

I only forgot Finn for a second, then I remembered the three thing.

Tina Cohen-Chang, District 10

"Tributes! If you are in an aliance of three or less people all of you can leave the arena if you survive and all the other aliances are dead." I smiled to myself as I looked around the mountain.

"Mercades!" I called out in excitement, last night I saw Mike's face in the sky. I cryed half the night until I fell asleep.

I ran as fast as I could, calling out my friends name. Not even caring if anyone heard me, they were all probably to giddy.

David Korofky, District 12

Jesse and I found out that the Meadow eventually leads to a dessert. So we've been surviving on snakes and Jack Rabbits, and going to the lake every so often to get water. There were these caves in the middle of the desert where we stayed at night.

Both of us thought of having a little feast when we heard the news. So we finished the crackers, Dried fruit and then ate half of the rabbit we caught earlier. We planned on waiting it out, and then killing the last person. Or maybe now just let them join our aliance and all of us can leave.

Sebeastian Smyth, District 1

I saw the girl from nine get her boyfriends bag. I didn't want to fight her, she was Blaine's friend and I liked Blaine. I couldn't leave him all alone in the woods.

So when Ryan Murphy anounced that three people could get out of here I looked at Santana who gave me a sad smile back. We could live up to Brittany's promise and both of us could leave. Maybe invite that cute Sam boy to come with us. I knew I couldn't work with Puck or Harmony so they were out of the question.

"This is just for you Brittany." I whispered.

Rory Flannigan, District 6

Joe and I were estatic when we heard the news that we could both make it out of this. We even jumped into the lake and swam around, just for fun. Then we caught some fish and piged out. So I think that that night ws my favorite since all of this began.

AN- Awwww Brit Brit is dead! But now more than 1 person can come out yay!


	12. Chapter 12 Blaine, Tina, Rory and David

AN- Guest- Well I didn't want to either. But I wanted it to completely fair so I drew names from a hat to see who would die. So ya Poor Kurt had to die.

So this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would. My other just like "LOOK AT ME! WRITE ME!" and I was like "Okay :)" I was progressivly writing this one though. And then I started to write my next three new stories and then I realized I still had this one and I was like crap! So ya here is this story. Its more of a filler.

Chapter 11- Blaine Anderson, District 9

I sat in the big tree that we found while looking for the Careers. We. I really did miss Finn. We didn't really talk a lot, but he was nice. If he was from nine I could see being friends with him. But the main reason I missed him was because he was the last thing that reminded me of Kurt.

"Blaine!" Rachel gasped as she plopped Finn's bag on the ground.

"Hi Rachel." we sat there. Neither of us wanted to go through Finn's bag. Because that would mean that he truely was dead. So we both climbed into the tree, fastened our things in the tree, and put the cover around us. We both just went to sleep and neither of us cared that we could have been found, though we did trust our cover.

The next morning we were awokened by a scream. But it wasn't a scared one, it seemed excited. "Should we check it out?" Rachel asked, her eyes were red and puffy. I could tell she had been crying last night.

"No I don't think so I just. I just want to do nothing today." I sighed. I was doing this mostly for her. I knew that she had romantic feelings for him, and with the news that we got she knew that she could have gotten him out of here.

"Okay. Should we hunt?"

"No we have enough food." I looked at her and my heart broke. With her eyes being in the state that they were, her hair, that was usually perfect, was dirty and disheveld. Her complection was very pale.

"So what are we just going to sit up in the tree all day?" she snorted.

"Yes. And I was thinking that we could go through Finn's pack." I bit my lip when I finished. Rachel just nodded her head and put the pack, that she had been cuddeling, against the tree on the branch in betweeen the two of us. Both Rachel and I get a backpack now. I get most of Finn's supplies. And then we just sat in our tree, behind the cover of leaves, in silence for the rest of the day.

000

Tina Cohen-Chang, District 10

I spent half of the night looking around the forest for Mercades. But when I couldn't find her I curled up under the roots of trees. I heard the careers go by in the middle of the night. Well two of them.

"So when are we going to kill them?" asked the girl with long black hair from four.

"When we get to stay at camp and betray them." said the guy from one.

"God I hope thats tomorrow I can't stand Puck anymore!" the girl sighed. And then they were out of ear shot. I didn't trust that more of them were prowling so I stayed under my tree.

When the sun started to rise I finally left my cover, but I clutched my knife. I rushed around the forest acationally calling out for Mercades. "Mercades are you there!" I whispered.

"Tina!" I heard a voice hiss back. I spun to my left and saw my friend standing there. Last time I saw her her hair was nicely put in its place. But now it was all over the place and actually had a twig in it. She had a wound in her arm, it looked like it was healing so at least it wasn't infected.

I let out a loud squeal of delight and ran to her, tackeling her into a hug once I was close enough. "I was so worried about you and Mike! When I saw his face in the sky I didn;t even want to do anything. But I knew you were still out there and I knew you were looking for me." I said excitedly as we walked.

"Tina." Her voice was very serious as she stopped us. "Mike said the he loved you. You know before he died."

I stopped at her words. My heart raced with love, and then it shattered when I realized he was dead. "T-Thanks for telling me." I whispered after ten minutes of silent walking.

000

Rory Flannigan, District 6

"So nobody died today?" Joe asked. We were now in the mountains again. We desided to stay in the cave where the two that ambushed us were at. Joe didn't really want to come back just incase that the one girl was still around. I knew that we could take her.

"No."

"That means the game masters will get restless and they'll start driving us together. I wonder who they will?" Joe wondered aloud.

"Well it will be a smaller group to the careers." I said blandly. I sunk my teeth into some jerky, praying to god that we would be safe.

000

David Korofski, District 12

"I got a rabbit." Jesse s showed me the jack rabbit. I nodded to him. That was the good thing about him. We didn't need to talk to each other, we did ocassionally. But not that often. We did everything in silence and it was amazing.

I never really talked back in District 12. I came here thinking I wouldn't speak a word. I really like that I do have someone to talk to when I need to.

AN- Ya so next chapter will have some more deaths most likely I just dont want someone dieing in each chapter.

dead: Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Sunshine, Becky, Artie, Lauren and Wade/Unique

Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13 Joe, Tina, Jesse and Santana

AN-theatergirl129- Lol love your enthusiasum!

So this chapter feels a little rushed to me. IDK it's just bleh so ya. But who like the scarlet fever guy on tonights glee! Lol I loved that part.

Diaclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games Finnick would never had died. And if I owned glee then it would need to be an HBO show and Bluck would exsist lol. So ya I'm clearly not Ryan Murphy or Susan Collins.

Chapter 12- Joe Hart, District 8

"Joe rocks are falling!" I heard Rory yelled at the top of his lungs. I shot straght up and looked around wildly. Rory had his backpack around one shoulder and mine in his hands. His sky blue eyes were wide with fear.

We both shot out of the cave and went down the path as fast as we could. We jumped out of the way of rocks as best as we could. A few jagged rocks cut my arms and legs and I saw Rory almost get hit in the head we a big one.

"Joe!" Rory pointed at the tree's and I saw what he was pointing at. Running from a fire was the girl with the slanted eyed boy and the slanted eyed girl.

"Looks like they picked us!" I shouted at him. I grabbed my sword and began taking larger strides. Maybe I could surprise them if I was quick enough. "Rory stay up here and throw some knives!" I shouted back to Rory as I lept off the last six feet of cliff.

I landed infront of the two surprised girls. I slashed the slightly rusted sword down the skinnier girls leg. I saw crimison flood down her leg and she let out a scream. I saw about to hack the arm off of the other girl, but she thrusted her own sword forward.

I felt a tickle in my stomach and I looked down. I saw her sword inside of me, but I didn't feel pain. "Oh crap." I let out a sigh and fell to my knees. I looked over to Rory, who was stareing at me with wide eyes, and mouthed run.

I grabbed onto the sword, that was still in me, and gripped it with all my might. Tina and her friend looked at me then at the sword. Then they looked up at the mountain and back at the fire they were running from. This was the first time I noticed there injeries. Tina had the cut on the side of her thigh and she had burns all over her.

Her friend was also covered in burns and then she now had a knife sticking out of her arm. I looked back at Rory's now fadding figure. "Go win this buddy."

Tina Cohen-Chang, District 10

I was in a lot of pain as the two of us limped to the field. "Mercades. . . It hurts." I looked over to her. She to had her own wounds, and she was probably in shock because she just killed someone.

"I know girl. Maybe we got some sponcers out there." We both knew that that was a long shot, but our chances were better now that Tranchula hair was dead and his partner was all alone. I know that that sound horible but it's the truth if I wanted to get Mercades and I out of this hell hole.

We just contined to walk through the forest. "Maybe there will be some medicine at the Cornicopia." both of us knew there was a very slim chance that there was medicine waiting for us. But it was nice to have hope. Hope would get us through this.

Jesse St. James, District 11

"Damn this stupid storm!" David sighed. Ever since last night the sand had been blowing around. We couldn't see a foot infront of our face. Also the small sand grains got into our eyes making it hard to see. So we were survivng off of our rabbit jerky, dried fruit, crackers and some water.

"Ya. But it will be over soon." _I hope. _I looked out of the cave and saw the winds calming. I saw the black night. It was quiet errie.

The anthum begun to play and the two of us went outside. We saw the capitol symbol and then to our surprise a face. It was the boy from district 8. I always thought that he would make it very far.

Santana Lopez, District 4

Ever since Brittany died the Careers were getting more and more annoying. Well besides Sebastian, we were still desiding when this was going to go down. Well actually that only left two people with us.

Harmony was being all up tight and snoody. Puck was being very bossy. This had to go down soon. Now that the competition was getting smaller they were taking each other out and we were going to start fighting between ourselves

AN- So ya now you guys get what I mean. Review please! Maybe Im just insecure.

Dead: Joe, Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Sunshine, Becky, Artie, Lauren and Wade/Unique.


End file.
